Blood and Tears
by Caeria
Summary: Katara and Zuko are captured and sold to a prison mine where their bending abilities are stripped from them. Escaping the mine they are pursued with no one to rely on but each other.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and this is but a simple fanfic inspired by a truly brilliant cartoon. 

I'm also looking for a beta reader if anyone is willing to volunteer. I need someone who can both catch any canon mistakes and is familiar with the proper use of English grammar and rules. Let me know if you are interested.

* * *

**Blood and Tears**

**Chapter One **

Zuko hit the ground hard, the earth slamming into him with the force of hammer. Instinctually falling back on martial techniques drilled into him from the time he would walk, Zuko tried to tuck and roll his body along the force of the blow. Unfortunately, too many other blows and lack of food had weakened him to the point that even the training of the lifetime couldn't help him. He knew, even as the ground rushed up to meet him, that it was a futile exercise.

The sound of bones snapping, and the hot flare of agony that ripped across his collarbone, proved him right.

"You'll stay down, _boy_, if you know what's good for you."

Rude laughter and jeering taunts rang out around him. His vision swam, black spots crowding out his vision in his one good eye. Slowly he gathered his legs beneath him, ignoring the scrape of bare legs and knees across the sharp pieces of rock. His right arm now useless, Zuko shifted his weight to his left and pressed upwards. He was no longer sprawled across the ground but kneeling and bent over.

Without warning, a jagged shard of rock flew at him from his blind side, tearing the exposed skin across his shoulders. Zuko was too tired to even flinch at this latest pain. Staring down into the dirt beneath him, he panted, his breath causing fingers of pain across his ribs as he watched as three fat drops of blood splatter against the earth.

_Why was he here?_ He couldn't remember. He knew he had to get up. He just couldn't remember why.

Then above the sound of the laughter, he heard it -- a woman's voice, pleading with him to stay down, to do what they asked. To stop fighting. He shook his head and his vision swam with the motion. Stay down. She wanted him to stay down. Why? He couldn't remember, but he knew that he couldn't do what the woman's voice asked of him.

He had to remember. The woman . . . her voice was still pleading. He could hear it, only now her pleas had changed. He could hear the fear and desperation. She was no longer pleading with him, but with the ugly voices that laughed and jeered.

"Leave him alone! You're killing him!"

_Who were they killing?_

The woman's voice mixed with the other hated voices until all that he could hear was a dull roar that filled his ears like the sound of rushing water.

_Water. He was so thirsty. When was the last time he'd had his fill of clean, fresh water? _

Water. There was something he was supposed to be remembering . . .something about water.

Beyond his sight, the woman's voice cried out in pain and frustrated rage.

He remembered. _The water girl._

Rage filled him, the anger a heat that simmered through his veins. Eyes narrowed into hate-filled slits, Zuko gathered his strength and staggered to his feet. As Zuko stood, swaying slightly, the laughter around him died.

"Let 'er go." His words were soft and slightly slurred, his split bottom lip making it difficult to speak.

The hated voice of the prisoner boss, Arun, came from his left. Him, Zuko definitely remembered. "Well, would you look at that, the Little Dragon wants to go another round."

_Little Dragon_. The taunt, even now, made him flinch. His father had called him that. He hated that name. He hated it all the more because he knew that if these Earthbender scum knew who he really was, they'd have killed him long ago.

Zuko swung around, his steps shaky, to face the voice. His vision, already bad from the day he'd received the gift of his father's displeasure, was now almost useless. The blow to the head he'd taken earlier left him with spots that danced before his one good eye. The light seemed abnormally bright, washing out the colors and bleeding them together. It didn't help that he was also seeing double.

"Let 'er go." He'd have liked to say more, but only the clenching of his teeth kept the nausea down. Although, losing his meager midday meal on Arun's shoes did have a certain appeal. Too bad he couldn't actually see those shoes.

He heard the movement of his opponent and lifted his good arm to block the blow he couldn't see. In the end, it did him no good. A ham-handed fist struck him below his upraised arm, impacting hard against ribs that could stand no more abuse. Zuko went down amidst cruel laughter and one horrified scream.

* * *

Arun laughed all the harder seeing the crumpled form of the Fire Nation troublemaker. He should have killed him when he'd first arrived. If they hadn't needed strong backs to work the mines, he would have. Those of the Fire Nation deserved no mercy. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled a small boulder from the hillside and sent it hovering over the bloodied head of the boy at his feet. 

Arm outstretched to hold the rock in mid-air he approached the struggling girl being held between two of his guards. Bending low, he grinned, showing broken yellow teeth. He laughed again when Katara pulled back from him in disgust. "Choice is yours, girl." He reached his other hand out and ran a dirty finger down her cheek. "You come with me to my hut tonight with no fighting, or the Little Dragon over there gets squashed." Arun turned his head and spat in the direction of Zuko before adding, "Fire Nation whore like you ought to be grateful for my interest, girl. You align yourself with me and I can keep you out of the mines."

There had been a time when Katara would have fought and raged at the implication that she was Zuko's whore. That had been over two weeks ago. Now, she just went limp, sagging into the hard hands that gripped her arms. Tears streamed down her face. Zuko had fought this man for her, though she didn't know why. She couldn't let him die, not like this.

It was over. "I'll be there tonight," she whispered.

"Knew you'd see it my way, girl," Arun smirked, confident in his victory. Another flick of his wrist sent the rock hurtling back against the hillside with an impact that Katara could feel through the soles of her bare feet.

"Let her go," Arun grunted at the men holding her.

Katara collapsed on the ground as her support was suddenly removed.

Bending down, Arun scooped up one end of six foot length of chain from where it was rested in the dirt. Fingering the thick, black iron links he swung the manacled end in a short arc. The other end was firmly attached to Katara right wrist. It was these chains that linked all the prisoners that worked the mines together. There could never be any escape with twenty prisoners tied together. Arun had removed Katara and Zuko from the chain line, and then released Zuko completely before the fight, boasting loudly that he'd wanted it to be a fair. It had been anything but fair.

Now, with cold, dispassionate eyes, Arun jerked the end of the chain he held, pulling Katara across the ground to where Zuko lay in a bloodied heap. "Can't have you running away on me now?" Snapping the manacle over Zuko's left wrist, Arun gave a sharp tug that had Katara sprawling in the dirt. The two guards laughed and Katara fought to hold back her tears.

Clapping the two guards on the back, Arun set off toward the dining tent where the guards ate, secure in his absolute power over the prisoners.

A few steps away, Arun stopped and turned back to Katara, who was still huddled in the dirt next to Zuko. "Best get the Dragon up and moving, girl. If he doesn't report to the work line by the time I finish eating -" He left the threat unfinished but the boulder imbedded in the cliff face rocked menacingly back and forth a few times before going still. Katara understood the threat all too well. When Katara didn't answer, he added with a leer, "See you tonight, girl."

* * *

Not even bothering to get to her feet, Katara crawled the remaining few feet across the ground until she reached Zuko's battered body. All the prisoners here in the mines were bruised and battered to some degree or another. If the hard work of the mining didn't beat you down, then Arun and his cronies took great pleasure in spreading as much pain and humiliation around as they could. Zuko, being a member of the hated Fire Nation, with his pride and obvious contempt for the guards, had earned more than his fair share of abuse. 

Katara felt a stab of guilt. This latest round of cruelty was because of her. Arun had started his harassment as the prisoners had started the early morning shift. Still groggy from days of little sleep and inadequate food, Katara had been unprepared when Arun had grabbed her from behind. At her shriek of surprise and outrage, the other prisoners in the long line waiting on the morning's thin gruel had looked up as she struggled feebly in Arun's grasp.

The faces looking back at her had been a sea of blank-eyed apathy. Any pity they felt for her was carefully concealed behind masks of indifference. Everyone there knew that to interfere on her behalf would incite the anger of Arun. No one had been willing to risk that anger except Zuko, and the Fire Nation prince didn't even like her. He blamed her, and rightly, her guilty conscience noted, for their capture and imprisonment.

Katara wiped away her tears with the heel of one grubby hand, heedless of the dirt she smeared across her face. The young prince didn't move when she touched his shoulder. For one brief, panicked moment she thought he was dead and that she was alone in this awful place. More tears, this time of relief, ran silently down her cheeks when she caught his shallow exhale in the next moment.

She didn't even bother wiping away these new tears. She'd never been much of a crier Before; Before being captured, Before being stripped of her bending abilities, her dignity and her freedom. She'd been fearless Before. She knew what fear was now in the After. Fear was seeing her brother and Aang go down beneath the onslaught of two dozen Fire Nation soldiers and being unable to help. Fear was the taste of defeat at being sold, along with Zuko, to the mine operation by an unnamed and masked firebender. Fear was knowing what was going to happen to her as soon as the sun dipped below the horizon and Arun came for her.

Fear had a new dimension now as she gazed at the still unconscious Zuko. Arun, as the guard leader, liked to linger over his breakfast. She had maybe an hour to get Zuko up and moving or he was dead. Even in the two weeks that they'd been in the camp, she'd already seen Arun kill three of the prisoners. He'd even killed one poor man as he'd stood in the long line of chained together prisoners. The guards had thought it funny to leave the dead body in shackles, pulled along by the others in the chain until the man's body had finally deteriorated enough for his arm to pull out from the shackle that held him as tightly in death as it had in life. She couldn't let Prince Zuko die, not like this, like a beaten down dog in the street. She had no doubts that the proud prince would rather die fighting and on his feet.

Was that why Zuko persisted in defying Arun, she wondered. Was Zuko looking to get himself killed in a blaze of glory as the only way out of this? Maybe that was why he'd come to her rescue. It made more sense that he had been using Arun's assault on her to give him a reason to attack, rather than just coming to her defense. Zuko, had after all, made no secret of his loathing for her. Then again, even a known enemy was better than no one at all. Zuko and Katara had history, even if that history was enmity and fighting. Katara sighed. Idle speculation would get her nowhere and her hour was slowly ticking away.

Reaching out a hand, she brushed her fingertips across the side of Zuko's skull. Beneath her fingers, the short stubble that had grown in where he normally shaved his head felt soft and silky. Quirking a small half-smile, Katara thought it was probably the only soft thing about the Fire nation prince. The smile faded thought as her fingers encountered the butchered remains of his ponytail, the hairs now only slightly longer that the stubble. Arun had cut the pony tail off on their first day in the prison camp. It had been the first fight between Arun and the guards and Zuko. It was also when Zuko had discovered that he could no longer summon his fire.

Katara trembled at the memory. It had also been the day she'd discovered that her waterbending skills had been stripped from her as well. The hadn't found out until days later how it had been done and by that point it was way too late for either of them. Camp rumor from the other prisoners said that once bending abilities had been stripped that they never came back.

She shook her head to dislodge the memories. She had to get Zuko get up and moving. "Zuko?" she said, careful not to mention his title unless she was overheard. "Wake up."

The prince didn't move. Sliding her hand down, she gentle shook his shoulder. "Zuko!" she hissed, a little more forcefully. They needed to get up, the line of prisoners would be moving soon. It was then that the obvious finally penetrated into Katara's muddled and tired mind. They were no longer in line, but only attached to each other. For the first time in weeks, a shadow of the old, defiant Katara surfaced. They were no longer attached to the line of other prisoners. The guards and other prisoners were eating. They were alone and the forest edge was within sight. Her new found fear rose up as well. No one escaped from this place except through death. She and Zuko were chained together, they'd never be able to travel fast enough to get away. They were both starved and weak and had no idea where in the four kingdoms they were beyond being somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. It was madness. It was suicide.

A burst of loud laughter came from the direction of the food tent, the guards, no doubt, tormenting someone else. Katara made her decision. If Zuko really did want to go out fighting, she was about to give him his fight.

Katara bent back to Zuko. "Zuko! Get up now! We're leaving."

_Leaving_ seemed to have been the magic word, for the young man stirred. "'Tara? Wha?" Zuko's speech was still slurred and he seemed to have a hard time focusing on her.

Feeling her precious time before Arun returned slipping away from them, Katara ignored Zuko's questions. "Can you get to your feet?" she questioned.

"'es. Leavin'?"

Offering her own shoulder, Katara tried to get Zuko to his feet. It was difficult; the young man was both heavier and taller than she was, making the lifting awkward. But with Zuko's own stubborn determination and the whispered promise of _leaving_, she soon had the two of them on their feet, though Zuko swayed alarmingly.

It was lunacy. They'd never make it.

Pointing them both towards the edge of the camp, Katara started walking, supporting a stumbling Zuko along side of her.

Maybe dying fighting was better after all.

* * *

If you didn't figure it out yet, this is a Zuko/Katara fic.

**Next up**: Katara and Zuko make their escape and Arun is hot on their heels. We also learn the answers to some questions like how were Katara and Zuko captured. What happened to Aang and Sukko? How were Katara and Zuko's bending abilities stripped from them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With each halting step they took away from the prison mining camp, the need to move faster beat at Katara. One dominant thought kept cadence with her heart beat and with every breath she let out through clenched teeth.

_Run . . .Run . . .Run._

A shudder wound its way up her spine as she thought of Arun and what would happen to them if they were caught.

_Run . . . Run . . . Run_

Zuko stumbled beside her and almost brought them both to their knees. She dug her fingers into his side where her arm wrapped around his waist, tightening her grip. She didn't look at him when a low, barely audible groan escaped his lips or when she felt the warm, wetness she knew to be blood coat her fingers. They didn't have time to stop and dress wounds.

_Run . . . Run . . . Run_

She'd looped the six feet of chain connecting them across their shoulders to keep from tangling around their feet. The weight of the chain seemed to grow heavier with every step they took, holding them back, slowing them down.

_Run . . . Run . . . Run_

Sharp edge rocks and thorny vegetation bit into the bare soles of her feet. She missed the sturdy warmth of her boots. Glancing down, she noted that she and Zuko were leaving tracks on the dirt trail they followed. No shoes and bloody feet. She had no doubt that it would make things easier for any tracking dogs to find them.

_Run . . . Run . . . Run_

Already she was panting hard, the weight of the chain and the struggle to keeping Zuko upright and moving draining what few reserves of strength she had left. There had been too many days of hard work, meager meals and restless, haunted sleep. Still she ran, pushing them onward with each faltering step.

_Run . . . Run . . . Run_

Words were gasped into her ear. "Leave me."

The words were spoken so softly that at first Katara wasn't sure she heard them. She only registered what Zuko had said, when he repeated them. This time she stumbled, the words a shock to her already overtaxed system. Putting one foot in front of the other and practically dragging Zuko along with her, Katara let the sudden anger that rose up inside of her loose. "I will not leave you," she hissed between breaths. "First of all, we are chained together still, so leaving you is not an option."

She quickened her pace, the anger fueling her onward, even as the beat in her head continued.

_Run . . . Run . . . Run_

"And . . . _huff_ . . . even . . . _huff_ . . . if . . . _huff_ . . . I . . . _huff_ . . . could, . . . _huff_ . . . I . . . _huff_ . . . wouldn't . . . _huff_ . . . leave you."

Katara stumbled again. This time Zuko caught her and brought her to a halt. The sudden stop caused the heavy chain looped over their shoulders to slide to the ground with a ringing clang that caused Katara to wince. The voice inside of her that urged to her run wailed out its protest. Urgently she pulled at him. "They will be coming soon. We need to get as far away as possible."

"Not like this. Stop. Catch your breath. We need to think, not run like scared rabbits."

Realizing that he was right, Katara fought down the urge to keep moving, the need to run still sounding loudly in her ears. Trying to focus on something else, Katara took a step away from Zuko and for the first time since they'd left the camp, she looked up into Zuko's face, and gasped. The eye with the burn scar was swollen completely shut while a long gash zig-zagged across his right temple. Blood had run down the side of his face and down onto his bare chest, leaving streaks of bright red among the dirt and mud that covered him. Where the blood had mixed with the dirt, a black crust had started to form. Zuko's split bottom lip was also swollen. More blood oozed slowly from it, running down his chin and mixing with the blood that was already splattered across his chest.

He wasn't standing completely straight either, but stood slightly hunched over with one of his arms held tightly against his ribs while the other hung limp at his side.

But that wasn't what worried her. Zuko's good eye wasn't focused on her, but somewhere over her left shoulder. The white portion of his eye was shot through with red, as if many of the blood vessels had been broken. The most worrying thing though was the size of his pupil. In the early morning sunlight, his pupil should have been contracted down to a pinprick, instead, his pupil was large, almost eclipsing the golden hue of his iris.

"Zuko, your eyes –" she began.

He cut her off, his voice harsh with his own gasps for air. "Tell me where we are."

She stiffened at his curt tone. She answered, but from her own clipped words, there was no mistaking her anger. "I took the main trail out of camp." Seeing the scowl that marked his face at her words, she added in her defense, "I know that makes it easier for them to find us, but it was also the easiest to navigate. You're too heavy for me to carry."

Zuko's head tilted slightly and he scowled, seemingly in thought. "The main trail -- the same one they brought us in on?" he asked.

"Yes."

"There was a river and a waterfall. Have we passed it yet?"

Katara shook her head, and then realized he wouldn't be able to see her movement. Wondering what he was thinking, she said aloud, "No, it's still up ahead of us.

"We'll head there, then float down river."

He was insane. "The river is off the main trail. Getting there will slow us down."

Zuko snorted in disgust. "We'll never outrun them anyway, not like we are. We need to get to the river. They won't expect that. We should be able to find something – a fallen log, brush, something – that will allow us to float downriver."

Katara was staring at him in disbelief. "Are you crazy? We are weighted down with six feet of chain. We'll both drown before we get down river. Not to mention, you can barely stand on your own, there is no way you can hold on to a floating log."

Zuko fixed sightless eyes on her. "Right now, we don't have a choice." His face seemed to darken and his next words were forced out through clenched teeth. "I'll hold on. If they think I'm just going to roll over and die quietly, they are greatly mistaken."

The words were said with such fury that Katara had no doubts that if Zuko still had his bending abilities that his fists and arms would be wreathed in flames at this moment. It wasn't like they had much choice at this point anyway. "Fine," she conceded, "we will go down river."

Zuko gave her a twisted smile that lacked any warmth and a short bow. "If my lady will lead on . . . " He gestured outward with the hand before wrapping it once again around his ribs.

She didn't think he'd find it amusing to know that he'd gestured back the way they'd come. Katara wisely decided to keep that bit of knowledge to herself.

* * *

Arun stretched his arms wide as he ducked through the low opening of the mess tent. He was feeling good. The mine was above quota for the week and he was expecting a bonus from his employers for his efficient handling of the prisoners.

He cracked his knuckles. Life was good. A smile spread across his face as he contemplated his two latest prisoners. Life was very good indeed. The Fire Nation whelp was the perfect distraction. The boy was stubborn and offered much amusement. And while Arun often wondered why the boy has been sold to him by one of his own nation, Arun knew better than to ask questions. The pouch of gold he'd received to take on the boy and Water tribe girl that was with him, was more than enough reason to accept the gift the fates had dropped at his feet.

The girl had made the deal all that sweeter. Perhaps he wouldn't wait until the shift was over to claim her. It'd been awhile since he'd had a woman with as much fire as that one.

Chuckling, he headed for the yard where he'd left the unusual pair. Not seeing them where he'd left them, he wondered if perhaps they'd already gone done into the mines.

"Nazir!" he yelled.

Nazir, his second in command, poked his head out of the supply hut a few second later.

"Did you take the Little Dragon and the Water girl down into the mines?"

Nazir spat a stream of Betel nut juice between brown stained teeth. "Not me. I haven't seen the Fire brat," he said, wiping his chin with his thumb.

Arun growled in irritation. Hiders always put work behind schedule. It took time for the guards to look for hiding prisoners. He hated hiders. When he found the two of them, he'd kill the boy this time. He didn't care how much he'd been paid to keep the boy alive. When, and if – and it was a big if – the cloaked and masked person that had sold the pair to him came back as promised, he could always claim a mining accident. Besides, as far as he was concerned, one more dead Fire Nation soldier was never a bad thing.

"Get two of the guards and search the camp. When you find the boy and the girl, bring them to me."

* * *

Zuko gave the girl a twisted smile and a short mocking bow, holding in the grunt of pain that wanted to force itself past his lips. "If my lady will lead on," he said, gesturing vaguely off to the side with his good arm.

She took the hint, although he could hear her grumbling, the occasional word coming clear. Most were not complimentary of either him or his parentage. Fortunately, he was entirely too tired to either care or get angry. He was in considerably more pain that he let on. Each gasping breath sent a band of constricting fire across his ribs. His left arm was useless and hung limp; his collarbone definitely broken. His eyes were the most worrisome. He could see nothing out of his scarred eye and the vision in his remaining eye was fading to black around the edges. What sight he had was blurred, the images doubled. Dizziness and nausea rolled through him if he tried to focus on any one thing for too long.

If it weren't for the girl, he'd make his stand and die on his feet like a warrior . . . like a Prince. He'd be damned before he'd die in the dirt of an Earthbender prison mine.

With his good eye half-lidded, he watched the blur of the Water girl as she gathered up the chain that bound them, the heavy links clinking together. The sound reminded him of happier times in the palace, the sound of metal wind chimes ringing through the court gardens. Zuko knew he'd never see those gardens again. The Avatar, his only means of redemption, was dead. Zuko's honor was little more than ashes. There were only two things his remaining honor demanded of him now – return the girl to her people and find the one who'd sold him to the mine. He would accomplish both tasks before he died.

Ignoring the continued mumbling from the girl, he focused on not showing his pain as the chain was once more looped across his shoulders. He would not show his weakness.

* * *

**Author Note:** Still looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested. -C 


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE - 20 April 2011**

Ruby of Raven has adopted the story. Her story is maintaining the same title. I encourage everyone to go check out Ruby's story.

Thanks

Caeria

The time has come to admit that I'm never going to finish this story. It pains me, but the truth hurts. So, I have three options at this point:

1. Put up an author's note and admit that the story is now officially abandoned (not a choice I really like).  
2. Remove the story from FFN.  
3. Open the story up for adoption.

Personally, I like Option #3. I have story notes. I have a vague outline. I have plot and character development. I would be more than happy to work with the volunteer that wants to take on the story or not, whatever works. As far as I'm concerned, multple volunteers could do their own versions of it. The more the merrier.

I would also be more than happy to have the new author(s) post the remaining chapters under their own name and profile so they can bask in the glory that is reviews. All I ask is that you give me the FFN link to your continuation so I can link my last chapter to where you pick it up so readers will be able to follow.

Anyone interested?

-Caeria


End file.
